


Changes.

by mishanarry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas discovers feelings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishanarry/pseuds/mishanarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel notices some changes about him, and he's not sure if it's a bad things or a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes.

**Author's Note:**

> I pulled this from my Destiel Drabbles work because I felt like it needed it's own page. Anyway, enjoy!

Castiel never thought for a second after coming to earth that so much of who he was would change. It wasn’t even the big changes that shocked him, like giving up his grace or turning his back to Heaven, no. It was the little ones. Little changes that from the outside looking in could easily be missed. But Cas held on to them, because they were what eventually caused the big ones to happen in the first place.

The first time, even he almost missed it. It was a cold night and he was alongside Dean, laughing about something that was just said. And that was it, it was the laughing. He had grinned and smiled before, but never had he felt the bubbly sensation that just had to be let out in an uproar of noise. Not like this.

The second time he saw a little change, was the day he discovered what his new favorite color was. It used to be yellow, the color or the sun, but after pondering upon it when asked the question, he realized it was green now, and the trees had nothing to do with it.

The third time, is when Cas began to except these little changes. It was after a long night of research with Dean and Sam when it happened. The three were together, computer and papers sprawled across the table they sat at, when Sam asked if he should put music on. In the past, Castiel wouldn’t have an answer because he simply wouldn’t care. But on this particular night, his answer was yes, because it wasn’t the music that he wanted to listen to. It was the soft humming that escaped Dean’s lips every once in a while, off key, yet beautifully Dean. And then music became something Cas started to look forward to.

It didn’t take long for him to realize that all these little changes had one common thread. He discovered this one morning while watching Dean tiredly eat his breakfast, a small grin forming on his plump lips when his eyes met Castiel’s. That moment is when he realized just how different he was becoming. Now, looking back on all the little changes, leading to this difference, he couldn’t help but to wonder if they were worth it. If falling, dying, everything he’s been through, was worth it.

And the answer couldn’t have been more clear that morning when Dean strolled into the kitchen, meeting the Ex-Angels eyes with a smirk while mumbling, “Goodmorning, Cas.”

It was worth it. And Cas wouldn’t change a damn thing about that.


End file.
